


Everything

by hanyou_elf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

_Find me here and speak to me, I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light, that’s leading me to the place, where I find peace again. You are the strength, that keeps me walking; you are the hope, that keeps me trusting; you are the life, to my soul. You are my purpose, you’re everything. And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_

He came here a lot. He would watch the sun set behind the village’s tall buildings, watch the sky morph from brilliant blue to the various hues of the rainbow as the sun said its final farewells to the day. He would sit atop the stone heads, locked in silence, peaceful and quiet, and he would watch the village settle in for the night. The very village that he fought daily to protect, to help maintain, to keep strong, the very village that scorned his entire existence.

He was a high-ranking shinobi, dedicated to serving the blonde Hokage that led this tiny village, and he knew that eventually, he would have to endure watching somebody else take the title of Rokudaime. He would never be gifted with that honor. He was too dangerous, too unpredictable, and far too uncontrollable.

And now, that was okay with him. He didn’t mind it so much anymore.

For years he’d been forced to watch the sun setting and rising on his own. It had started out as a way of enduring the pain, of having an undeniable friend by his side, and it had quickly moved past that. They had created bonds there that were unbreakable. Until Sasuke had taken off.

When he’d done that, he’d destroyed everything that the blond had worked so hard to create, destroyed everything that the blond had desperately searched for and held on to. He had created a bond of friendship, of promised lovers there with the raven-haired survivor of the Uchiha clan. And it was something that they had both been working so hard to achieve.

Until Sasuke had left.

But Sasuke had come back too. He’d come back, limping permanently and carrying Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Itachi’s heads, he’d come back with his figurative tail between his legs, begging for forgiveness. And it had been given to him. Because Naruto had begged the blonde Hokage for his forgiveness, had sworn to do everything it took to keep the last Uchiha in the village, and had made a life-promise that he would keep Sasuke by his side.

With Sasuke back in the village, Naruto had quickly become the pale, quiet man’s best friend again.

And they had resumed their appraisal of the sun’s arrival and descent from atop the past Hokages’ stony heads.

Naruto always arrived first. He was quiet in his approach, and he was quiet when he chose the Hokage to grace for the evening. They never sat on the same head twice in a row, they alternated Hokage’s, but more often than not, they sat atop the Yondaime’s head.

Naruto would sit, his knees pulled up to his chest, his head resting atop his knees, and he would wait, breathing the quiet and the peace that he could find above the village, waiting for Sasuke’s strong presence to appear, to reassure him that this was all real.

Sasuke would arrive last, his lithe body almost materializing out of thin air. He would move gracefully, striding to stand beside Naruto’s crouching form and when he was even, he would hold his hand out expectantly, because he always needed a little help. Since his return, he’d never been the same, and after his return, he’d been completely broken.

The Hokage, in all of her wisdom, doomed the Uchiha to a life within the village. She’d taken away his Sharingan, permanently restricting his chakra, making it impossible for him to do much more than genin-level jutsu. He couldn’t gather enough chakra for the Sharingan, for his fire jutsu, for the Chidori, for anything he was used to using. He was relegated to the dregs of society, and he was okay with that. Sasuke had earned his position in the background and he was alright with that. Instead of being a shinobi, instead of taking missions from the Hokage, he taught children. He prepared them for the hardship that life as a shinobi granted. But the hardest part of it all was the fact that he had been severely wounded during his fights. He could no longer make his legs do everything he wanted them to do, he was wounded, had had tendons and muscles severed by Kabuto’s precise chakra knives. But he wasn’t completely incapacitated. He was still rather independent.

Naruto would always help him lower his body heavily to the ground, and they would sit, side by side, their arms touching as they looked out over the busy village, watching it settle down for the night, watching the sun bathe it in its glorious glow.

 _You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won’t let me fall. You still my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper now? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this? Cause you’re all I want, you’re all I need. You’re everything, everything._

There was a peace that had settled over the village. A peace that had graced the village’s most rambunctious inhabitants, a peace that came with aging, and acquiring knowledge. Naruto and Sasuke were peaceful. They were happy, standing side by side, supporting the other in his daily tasks. Sasuke was always in the village, he had children to tend to, and when Naruto returned from missions, he had a significant other to care for.

They didn’t know what to call their relationship. They were unconventional, acting in capacity as only they could. They were as wont to kiss each other as they were to slug the other’s cheek. They were quick to anger and they were quick to forgive.

And on days when Sasuke’s body hurt more than it should, Naruto was quick to step forward. He refused missions if he was at home, he went to the academy in Sasuke’s place, knowledgeable in Sasuke’s daily plans and how to behave within the school’s grounds. On days when Naruto’s missions bothered the blond’s mind far too much for Sasuke’s pleasure, he would take his lover, pull him to the nearest roof and just hold him. Letting the other know that he wasn’t alone anymore. When his body hurt because of wounds that were slow to heal, he would massage sore, tender muscles. He made sure that Naruto was mentally able to continue his line of work, just as Naruto made sure that Sasuke was able to do his job.

They did what they could to support each other, and when they were alone, lying naked in the bed they shared, they made sure to hold onto each other, afraid that they would be left lost, alone, and broken without the desperation that made up their relationship.

It made sense though.

The men they had become were boys constantly turned down as they searched for the love and the support that they needed. They clung to each other with a desperation that told volumes of their neglected childhoods.

Naruto had been the first to say something. Sasuke had simply acquiesced to his request, sex and a night together. It had progressed from there.

Now, they were nearly inseparable.

Every morning and every night, the two could be found either together or alone, gracing the top of the Hokage’s heads, holding tight to each other, staving off loneliness for one more night; for one more day.

 _You’re all I want, you’re all I want, you’re all I want. You’re everything, everything. And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this? And how can I, stand here with you, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_

“Naruto?” Sasuke chanced, his smooth voice lifting in the quiet of the evening.

“Yeah?” Naruto was unusually quiet. He had just come back from a mission the night before. It had been hard on him, it had pushed him to his mental limits and he’d lost a comrade as well.

“I’m glad I came back and I’m glad that you waited for me,” he murmured finally, his pale fingers entwining with calloused tan fingers.

“I’m glad you came back too Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, turning to press against his smaller lover, letting their bodies mold together. He pressed warm lips to Sasuke’s, kissing his lover and his friend and his comrade. “I’m glad you came back to me.”

Neither could admit the depths of their feelings to the other, but it was okay. They understood each other, they understood the hidden meanings behind words, they understood the implied touches that they graced each other with. They understood exactly what they were doing. And as they held onto each other, comforting the demons that threatened to engulf them, they found they needed nothing else.

Their love for each other was everything they would need.

 _Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_


End file.
